Suzi Meets Her Match
by Cartmansbaby
Summary: Suzi Barrett is a new member of the BSC and there's no bigger pain than one of the Club's new clients, Mandy. This is Suzi's job, but can she handle it? Maybe with the help of Mandy's cute big brother she can!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to My Life

**Need a baby-sitter?**

**Save time! Call:**

**The Baby-Sitters Club**

**and reach six experienced baby-sitters.**

**Karen Brewer, **President** Suzi Barrett, **Alternate Officer

**Nina Marshall, **Treasurer** Myriah Perkins, **Secretary

**Claire Pike, **Vice-President

**Jenny Prezzioso, **Assiociate Club Member

Suzi Barrett may think her little sister and brother were pains but there's no bigger pain than one of the Baby-Sitters Club's new clients, Mandy Fisher. She whines and acts like a total spoiled brat! This is Suzi's job, but can she handle it? Maybe with a little help from Mandy's cute big brother she can!

**Suzi Meets her Match**

**Chapter 1**

**"H**elp me! There's a wild animal chasing me!" screamed my ten year old sister, Marnie Barrett. My step-brother Ryan, who's her age, followed her also screaming, "Help us!"

"You are not being chased by a wild animal Marnie and Ryan. Cut that out Buddy!" I called to my brother Buddy. He's fifteen and I guess he could pass for a wild animal.

My name's Suzi Barrett, and I am thirteen years old and I'm entering eighth grade in the fall. Me, my mom, Buddy, Marnie, Ryan, and our three other siblings, Madeleine who's twelve, Lindsey who's sixteen, and Taylor who's fourteen (Taylor's a boy), my step-dad Franklin (who is actually Taylor, Ryan, Lindesy, and Madeleine's dad) our dog Pow, and I live in Stoneybrook, Conneticut. It was July now and boy was it a hot day. Buddy, Marnie, Ryan, and I decided to go outside even so. Buddy had been chasing Marnie around making wild animal calls. How imature for his age. I was lounging in the lawn chair on our back porch reading the July issue of _Seventeen_.

Hmmm. I have a very long life story to tell you and it's not going to be easy either. A long, long (and I mean) long time ago, my mom and dad got divorced. Then it was just Buddy who was seven, Marnie who was two, and me (I was four) and my mom and our dog. We lived in a pretty small house together. My mother was very unkempt and not at all organized. She used to get confused a lot and forget things. Then, the Baby-Sitters Club changed our lives for the better. A sitter from California named Dawn Shafer helped us out around the house. I was very glad we had her around. You could say I grew up with the Baby-Sitters Club.

Then a year later, a lot of things changed. I didn't actually like the changes either. My mom wanted to get married to a man named Franklin Dewitt. He already had four children of his own. I didn't like Ryan, Taylor, Lindsey, or Madeline that much. Well, my mom ended up getting married and we moved into a bigger house. Guess what though. Another sitter from the club was my mom's bridesmaid, one of my favorite sitters in fact, Stacey McGill. Well my life's pretty confusing now too. I still don't like having so many people around. I don't know how my friend Karen Brewer puts up with it.

I guess you could sort of say I was baby-sitting my little siblings even though Buddy's older than me and he was home. It seemed to me like I had to baby-sit him too. (My other siblings were out at the moment.) I love baby-sitting and so do my five other friends. We're all in that baby-sitting club that was started a long, long, time ago. I guess I should tell you the story of the Baby-Sitters Club right about now since I didn't before.

When I was only four years old, four girls named Kristy Thomas, Mary Anne Spier, Claudia Kishi, and Stacey McGill started the Baby-Sitters Club. It was actually a lot more than just a club. To them it was more of a business. The club grew over the years though, and they aquired and lost members. Among them were Dawn Shafer, Jessi Ramsey, Mallory Pike, and a girl named Abby Stevenson. Now they're all grown-ups and not long ago, my friends and I started up the club again. I'm glad we did because we're kind of passing on the tradition of baby-sitting. Also, I get lots of jobs.

Another thing about me is that sometimes (and only sometimes) I can be very forgetful. I hate being that way because it usually hurts my friends or the people we sit for. My mom is very forgetful too and often leaves our house in a mess and forgets to tell us things, but we always help her along and we help clean the house with her.

I glanced at my watch. It was time for me to get going for our Wednesday club meeting. "Hey guys, I gotta go! I'll be back at six!" I called to my siblings. They waved bye and I hopped on my bike and rode over to Claire Pike's house.


	2. Chapter 2: The Info

**Chapter 2**

**G**uess what. We all hold offices in the club. My job is alternate officer. That means whenever someone misses a meeting, I get to be their position. While our vice-president Claire Pike, was in Sea City, New Jersey for two weeks, I got to be vice-president in her place. I guess it was pretty cool.

Karen Brewer is the club president because she's take charge and has alot of great ideas. She's also loud, sometimes bossy, and likes her voice to be heard. She's also the oldest out of all of us and the only one going to high school. She is fourteen. Karen's step-sister is Kristy Thomas, the girl that originally started the club and they are a lot alike. Karen has blond hair, blue eyes and wears contacts. She has a very interesting family. Her parents are divorced like mine. She spends one month at her dad's house and the next month at her mom's. I think her dad's house is much more interesting than her mom's. At her mom's are her, her mom, her step-dad, and her little brother Andrew, who's twelve. Then, at her dad's is her, Andrew, her step-brother David Micheal who's fifteen and hangs out with Buddy sometimes, her little step-sister Emily Michelle, who was adopted from Vietnam and is ten years old, her step-mom, and her dad. Her dad is wicked rich and they all live in a mansion. Three other people used to live there too, Kristy and their two other brothers Charlie and Sam. They also have loads of pets.

Nina Marshall is another member of the club. She's very nice and level headed. She never gets herself into trouble. She does what's asked of her. I wish I could be more like Nina because she never forgets anything. Nina has a little sister named Eleanor (she's eleven) who we baby-sit for all the time. Nina is our club treasurer. She collects our club dues every Monday club meeting. With our club dues we can buy things for parties and for the Kid-Kits we don't have yet.

Kid-Kits are boxes full of games and books we can bring on sitting jobs. Kristy thought of them when she was president of the club.

Our club secretary is a good one, Myriah Perkins. Myriah keeps track of our club record book, where we record our jobs and other important club info. Sometimes I think Myriah is too busy, either that or too perfect. She's multi talented and she's only thirteen years old. She takes summer dance day camp and sychronized swimming lessons at the city pool. She horse back rides, tap dances, and even sings better than anyone I know. I wouldn't be surprised if she could ride a unicycle or balance and twirl plates on sticks. Don't get me wrong, Myriah's very nice and I can always count on her. She has two little sisters and lives with her mom and dad. Her little sisters are Gabbie Ann, who's ten and Laura Beth who's only eight. They have a big dog named Chewbacca.

Our vice-president, as I already mentioned is Claire Pike, my best friend. We hold the meetings at her house and use her phone. Get this, Claire is the youngest of eight kids. The oldest is Mallory, who was in the Baby-Sitters Club and now she's in college, then there's the triplets Adam, Byron, and Jordon. They are all eighteen and have their own apartment now. Vanessa is seventeen and wants to be a poet. She's going to college next year to try and get her books published. Nicky is sixteen and the only boy left in the Pike household, except Mr. Pike. Nicky is over at our house a lot, he and my big sister Lindsey are going out! Next there's Margo, she's fifteen and kind of a friend of Karen's. Margo shares a room with Claire, but she's never in there when we are. She's pretty good at not coming to our meetings. Then last but not least, is Claire. Claire is a fun and different person. She's very nice, creative, and imaginative _and _she collects Care Bears! Claire and I are best friends, we have been for a very long time.

Okay, then there's Jenny Prezzioso, who I think doesn't even wanna be in the club. She hardly ever even comes to meetings either. Jenny is the same age as me, Nina, Claire, and Myriah, but she acts as if she's better and older than us. You should see the way she dresses, like she thinks she's a super model. She can be okay sometimes though. Jenny has a younger sister named Andrea, who is seven. Jenny's our associate club member, meaning she only takes jobs when no one else can. That's a good thing because Jenny needs baby-sitting training lessons.

Well that's us, the new Baby-Sitters Club. We meet three times a week from five to six in Claire's bedroom. We take job calls and then...we do our thing, baby-sit!!


End file.
